


Not Fine

by RaeSone99



Category: NCIS
Genre: F/M, Gen, hospital rest
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-04-30
Updated: 2013-04-30
Packaged: 2017-12-10 00:35:53
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 729
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/779778
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/RaeSone99/pseuds/RaeSone99
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>A short ficlet set a few weeks after the car accident in "Berlin". Ziva and Tony are recovering in the hospital.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Not Fine

“Ziva,” It amazed Tony that he could be annoyed with her, considering that less than three days ago he’d been begging for another chance to see her glare at him.

“Tony, I’m fi-“

“If you say ‘fine’ one more time I will march over there with a mirror! Do not say 'fine'.”

Ziva rolled her eyes. That was something she would very much like to see. Especially seeing as he could only walk with the help of the nurses or the PT. Then again, she wouldn’t put it past Tony to hold back just so that he could spend more time with her. She was still wheelchair bound; would be for the next three weeks. Ziva wriggled her toes in aggravation.

“Very well then, I will not.”

The silence mounted. Ziva counted the seconds to see how long it would be until he broke.Outside of their room the hospital twirled madly on its axis. Nurses in bright colors rushed by with supplies, security guards made their rounds, Mr. Thompson from room 2301 tried another escape. Tony was of the opinion that if his walker had wheels instead of tennis balls, Mr. Thompson would be in Mexico by now.  

9…10…11...

The team had a case but that didn't stop Abby from popping in every day with cookies, Tibetan healing-meditation candles, random DVDs for Tony, or Bodnar dolls complete with pins for Ziva.

Ziva hadn't needed pins to destroy those monstrosities.

12...13...14...

McGee came by with updates on the case and random tidbits from the world outside, but mostly his presence, which was a welcome relief for each of them. Even Vance briefly stopped by. He didn't stay long. Hospitals reminded him too much of losing Jackie.

15...16...17...

Gibbs usually strolled in around midnight to keep Ziva company. Tony could sleep, but Ziva's mind was all over the place. Once she let it slip to Gibbs that she envied Tony's ability to just tune out and he in turn let it slip that Tony only slept well when he knew she was okay.  It was part of the reason they had their own room now. Tony was a very irritating patient when he wanted to be. He'd waged a small war until they'd moved him to her.

18...19...20...21...

“ _Ziva…”_ Tony sounded tired.

The agent in question clenched her eyes shut. Just like that she was back in his arms, swaying to “their" song, inhaling his scent as she watched him sleep from her side of the pillow. She was watching the easy smile on his face as he woke up and caught her lightly tracing shapes onto his chest; remembering his hand with hers in a doomed car...

“I hurt, Tony.” She bit the words off, her anger at being hit by an SUV, of all things, running its familiar course through her veins. “I hurt all over and I am trapped in this bed while Bodnar is still…!” Tony was silent and she took a second to inhale sharply; getting her heart rate up would only attract the attention of the doctors. “He is still out there.”

Surprise colored Tony’s response, “You still want revenge? You’re still going after him? It’s not going to bring Eli back, or make anything better. You know that right? We’ve got his brother and Gibbs will get him to crack. Isn’t enough, enou-”?

“No!” Ziva interrupted, her rage taking over. “It is not enough! He killed my father, he is responsible for the deaths of Mrs. Vance, Lts. Yews and Cary, and on top of that,” she lowered her voice, making it intent and deadly, “On top of that he hurt you, Tony. So no. It is not enough.”

The clock ticked seconds and then minutes away, fooling her into thinking he’d leave it alone for once.  She closed her eyes. His voice drifted to her from across the room.

“You forgot someone else he hurt.”

Ziva didn’t even bother opening her eyes, “Who?”

“You.”

Tears filled Ziva's eyes, something she blamed on the medicine they had her on. But here, with only Tony as a witness, she could admit that truth she’d been ignoring. Bodnar _had_ hurt her. She resumed staring at the second hand on the clock. More to herself than him she murmured, “And for that he will pay as well.”

**Author's Note:**

> Lts. Yews and Cary aren't real but I anticipate more killing from Bodnar anyway...


End file.
